In the integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing industry, there is a universal drive to shrink the geometries of IC substrate areas. At the same time, manufacturers strive to reduce power consumption, increase storage capacity and to increase reliability of IC devices. With respect to memory devices, in order to accomplish these competing goals, manufacturers must grapple with how to efficiently produce memory storage devices that operate reliably at lower voltages.